


【授权翻译】symphysis by ikeracity

by Amkylin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Darling, Charles is a med student, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is a surgeon, Exes still in love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkylin/pseuds/Amkylin
Summary: 四个月前，Charles和Erik分手后，Charles相信自己再也见不到Erik了。但生活总以一个有趣的方式使人们重新走到一起。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	【授权翻译】symphysis by ikeracity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [symphysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926185) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



Charles的第二节课上到一半的时候，头痛就开始了。他进一步陷进自己的座位里，揉了揉太阳穴，希望疼痛能自己好转，或者至少只是平缓下来。但随着时间的流逝，它却只是愈演愈烈了，等到教授下课时，Charles意识到自己将不得不错过下午的实验。这将是一次严重的偏头痛，他需要爬到床上，关掉所有的灯，然后至少安安静静地在床上躺上好几个小时。

他给他的解剖学同学发了短信，让他们知道他会错过实验，然后在外面站了几分钟，决定坐Lyft回家。通常他都会坐火车，但现在，一想到他要面对上百个人的思想朝他席卷而来，他的头就痛得更厉害了。

Lyft司机好几次想搭讪，但他一发现Charles没有心情讲话后，就放弃了。他只是把头靠在副驾驶车床的玻璃上，闭上眼睛，试图忽略肠胃里开始翻腾的恶心感。他意识到这是一次糟糕的疼痛。该死的。他今天什么也做不成了。

Lyft司机把他送到了他的公寓楼前。Charles只是勉强结结巴巴地说了句谢谢，然后就拿起背包，跌跌撞撞地走了出去，在头顶明亮的阳光下瑟瑟发抖。他进去以后并没有耐心等电梯，于是一步跨过两节楼梯地冲到了家门口，摸索出钥匙。他脑袋里的跳动现在开始更像冰锥，他的眼睛也在流泪。上帝，他需要躺下。

终于，他把门打开了，把背包扔了下去。顾不得开灯，他向浴室走去，打开药柜，伸手去拿——

它不在那里。他的偏头痛药不在那里。

他难以置信地盯着空空如也的架子看了很久，然后意识到：两周前春假的时候他去看望Raven，他带了药，当然他带了，以防万一，他清楚地记得在找牙膏的时候把药瓶拿了出来，他把它留在了柜台上……

他可以在脑海中想象它的样子。他知道它到底在哪里。

操。 _操。_

他咬着嘴唇关上了药箱。不吃药，他该如何度过这个难关？即使吃了药，他通常也要躺一个小时左右才会感觉好些。从十六岁开始，他就没有在不吃药的情况下经历过偏头痛。这很糟糕。这真的很糟糕。

_不要崩溃_ ** _ **，**_** 他坚定地告诉自己。 _你会好起来的。只要躺下就好然后，也许它会自己好起来。_

**__ **

他给自己倒了一杯水，然后强迫自己喝了一点下去，接着他脱掉了鞋子爬上了床。他简单地考虑过出去买点非处方药，伊克赛锭或者类似的东西，但那些药丸对他从来没起过作用，他也不可能带着这种钻心的疼痛冒险去外面。

除了闭上眼睛，寄希望于最好的结果之外，别无他法。他把脸埋在枕头里，告诉自己只管呼吸。

他数了数，先是一千次呼吸，然后又是一千次。看到了吗？ _这样就好了。保持呼吸。一……二……三……_

但疼痛并没有好转，但现在也没有变得更糟，谢天谢地，但还是无法忍受。也许他可以打电话给Raven，也许他能以某种方式给他送药，或者他可以开车过来，虽然要开三个小时的车，但是……

然后他想起来了：他还有一瓶普西坦。他留在Erik家里的那瓶。

他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。该死的。他又不能去拿、他没有任何资格去到那里并请求药，即使他有，他的自尊心也不会允许他这么做。Erik让他出去，Charles也出去了。就这么结束了。

而且，Erik可能连门都不会开，更别说听他说了。Erik现在可能根本不在家——现在是中午，他可能在做手术或者查房等之类的工作，所以这是个无意义的问题。

所以他这么告诉了自己。而当又一个小时痛苦地爬过的时候，他忍不住想，如果他请求了，Erik会不会给他带药。Erik可能很固执，也可能很尖酸刻薄，但他从来不是个残忍的人。如果Charles想吃药，他不会扣留他的药的。

他又在那里躺了几分钟，抵御着另一波恶心，最后才咽下自尊，拿起手机。几周前，就在他们分手后，他就删掉了Erik的号码，但他没有忘记它。这是好记性带来的祝福与诅咒。

即使是在最低的亮度设置下，眯着眼睛看手机屏幕还是很疼。Charles设法打入数字，发了最简短的短信。 _我是_ _Charles_ _。你能给我打电话吗？_

信息一发完，他就让手机从手中滑落，又躺会了枕头上，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。如果Erik真的在工作呢？如果他花了几个小时才看到Charles的短信呢？如果他看到Charles的号码却置之不理呢？

Charles咬了咬牙，再次拿起手机，发了一条短信， _紧急_ _事件_ ** _ **。**_** 好了 ** _ **，**_** 这样的话Erik就不能置之不理了，他能吗？

时间在绝对的沉默中过去了几分钟。就在Charles开始准备忍受一整夜的痛苦时，他的手机开始嗡嗡作响。

“Hello？”他有气无力地说道，几乎没等到手机在耳边就开口了。

“Charles？”

Erik至少听起来没有恼怒或者生气。Charles闭着眼睛问道，“我没有……我没有打扰到什么吧？”

“我在工作。”

“哦。”

“所以有什么急事？”

“呃……”Charles咬着他的嘴唇，忍住只想说 _没关系，没什么，不好意思打扰你了_ 的冲动。他就问一下，如果Erik说不行，他不能，那就这样吧。

“我在想，”他停顿着说，“你能不能……能不能跑回你的住处几分钟，然后，嗯，给我拿点东西？”

“你想让我离开工作岗位，就为了让我从我的公寓里给你拿东西？”Erik缓缓地说。

Charles打了个寒颤，“你说的没错。算了吧，我真傻，我不应该问的。我就——”

“你要拿什么？”

“什么？”

“你需要我拿什么？”

Charles犹豫了一下。你已经打过电话了，他想。 _这是最困难的部分。还不如直接告诉他一切。_

叹了口气，他说：“是我的药。我的普西坦？我在你那里的浴室里落了一瓶后……总之，我现在没有别的药了，我需要它。”

对面是一阵很久的沉默，久到Charles开始怀疑自己到底在做什么。Erik是他的前男友。他们分手时闹得很僵，说得轻巧点。他为什么要请Erik帮忙呢？他应该直接打电话给Raven，或者更好的是，他应该把脸塞进枕头里，尽他该死的努力睡过去。

“没关系，”他快速地说，“没关系，我会想办法的。”

“你在家吗？”

“在的。”

“我三十分钟后过来。”

“三十……等等，什么？”

“闭上眼睛躺下。”Erik说，“我马上过来。”

Charles有几秒钟不知道该说什么。最后，他还是说：“谢谢你。”

Erik要过来？妈的，Erik真的要过来了。

Charles本想站起来收拾一下自己的公寓，但坐起来的时候，他的头就像被人用锤子敲了一下一样。于是他躺下，闭上眼睛，在疼痛中呼吸。反正Erik又不会留下来。他可能就是把瓶子放下，然后回去工作。这很好。

有一阵子，他在自己的脑海里飘荡，所有的注意力都集中在缓慢的深呼吸上。疼痛是可怕的，但当他不动的时候，会缓解一些。这是他在偏头痛与心灵感应一起显现时学到的第一件事：假装成一尊雕像，冻住，装死。

“Charles？”

他的眼睛飞快地睁开了。他下意识想坐起来，但却不得不咬着牙呜咽，因为新的疼痛又从他的左太阳穴上划过。

“嘿。” Erik握住他的手肘，稳住他，“这已经持续多久了？”

“嗯……”想起来就疼，但Charles强迫自己集中注意力。“从......今天早上十点开始？”

Erik轻声咒骂道，“你这样已经四个小时了？”

他在这里躺了多久，痛得失去知觉了吗？该死的。

Charles虚弱地转头看向Erik，“你是不是……”

“是啊。”

当Erik从口袋里拿出药瓶时，药片在瓶子里晃动了起来。Charles认为他从来没有听到过更受欢迎的声音。Erik把几片药片抖到手里，连同一杯水一起拿出来。Charles将自己撑起，久到足够让他吞下一口水和药片，然后倒回了枕头里。

“谢谢你。“他沙哑道。

“不客气。”

过了一会儿，他意识到Erik并没有立即转身离开。“很抱歉，我把你从工作中拉走了。”他最终提出，“我希望你不是和病人在一起或什么的。”

“没有，我只是在做一些笔记。我让一个同事替我代劳。”Erik看了看手表，“不过我应该回去。”

“好的。”

Erik还是没有向门口走去。过了很久，他说：“我下班后再来看看你。”

Charles睁大了眼睛，“你不用……没关系。我吃了药就没事了，你知道的。”

这毕竟不是Erik目睹的第一次偏头痛。过去，他们在一起的时候，Erik通常会和Charles坐在一起，抱着他，抚摸他的头发，这样可以缓解疼痛，但是…….好吧，那是过去。Charles现在很难要求他这么做。

“你看起来很糟糕。”Erik说。

“谢谢你？”

“你这里可能连真正的食物都没有吧？”

“我……”Charles想起了储藏室里的一份拉面，闭上了嘴。

“你从偏头痛中恢复过来的话会需要更多食物的。”Erik说，“我一会就回来，我六点下班。”

他的语气不容置喙。即使Charles想抗议，他也疑惑到说不出话来。然后Erik走了，像来时一样突然关上了门。

Charles太累了以至于无法搞清楚刚才到底发生了什么，他拉起被子盖在头上，又闭上了眼睛。

大约过了一个小时，普西坦才开始发挥作用。渐渐地，刮在他头颅上地狱般的头痛渐渐变淡，当脑袋里的冲击终于达到可以忍受的程度时，Charles就陷入了浅眠中。

当他醒来的时候，他的房间比以前黑了许多，几乎是一片漆黑。甚至没有一丝阳光从他的遮光窗帘的缝隙中透进来。几分钟后，Charles认为脑袋里的跳动已经平息，可以再次行动了，于是他轻轻地坐了起来。

他床头柜上的时钟显示6点43分。突然，Charles想起Erik说过他会回来。

他突然清醒过来，把被子往后一扔，小心翼翼地爬下了床。他的头仍然很痛，但已经没有痛到让他希望有人能把他从痛苦中解脱出来。不过他并没有试着用心灵感应上扫视他的公寓，看看是否有人在场；严重的偏头痛总是让他的头很痛，而使用他的心灵感应通常会让情况更糟。

他停了下来，从角落的椅子上舀起他的运动衫，在打开卧室的门之前把它拽了上去。肯定有人在这里：他能听到厨房里有东西在冒泡。在他还没走到大厅一半的时候，他就已经闻到了好吃的东西——而且很熟悉。

他在厨房门口停了下来，只是看了Erik很久。他正背对着Charles站着，在炉子上搅动着锅子。分开四个月的时间，他一点也没变——他还是像以前一样高高瘦瘦的，而且非常有吸引力，都是宽阔的肩膀和迷人的长线条。Charles看着一把刀在Erik的手势下从刀架中脱出。这是Charles第一次爱上的那双手，那双可爱的、优雅的、外科医生的手，在他们相遇的那个肮脏的酒吧里，Charles为他买的饮料上缠绕着这双手。

“感觉好点了吗？”Erik没有转身就问道。

Charles从门口抽出身子，慢慢地走了过来。“是的，我感觉好些了。谢谢你。”他看着Erik开始切胡萝卜，每一刀都切得又尖又准。当Erik切完一个伸手去拿下一个的时候，Charles问道：“你在这里……做什么？”

“做完饭。”Erik说，好像这很明显。

“我看得出来。但是……为什么？”

“你在偏头痛过后如果没有吃上一顿饭时，会感觉很糟糕。”

Erik是在关心他吗？Erik在照顾他吗？Charles能感觉到自己的脑袋又在旋转，这次是因为困惑。“你本来留下点外卖就可以了。”

Erik没有对此说什么。过了很久，Charles在早餐桌前犹豫地坐了下来。他不得不与自己坐立难安的冲动作斗争，为什么他觉得自己才是那个闯入的人？Erik在这里怎么看起来那么自在，站在Charles的厨房里，给他做犹太丸子汤，好像过去四个月的事情没有发生过，好像他们从来没有分手过？

直到晚餐准备好，他们都没有再说话。Erik从柜子里取来碗和勺子，给他们每人盛了一份。把Charles的碗放在他面前，Erik坐在对面的椅子上。然后他抬头看了看Charles，他们的目光在——嗯，四个月来第一次相遇。

“你在这里做什么？”Charles轻声问道。

Erik靠在了自己的座位上，“说实话？”他说，然后停顿了很久。他的大拇指沿着勺柄摸了摸，这是一个不安的手势。Charles的一部分十分想要去接触他的思维，这该死的酸痛。但他太害怕了。

最后，Erik说，“我想你了。”

Charles默默地消化着这句话，试图找出自己对它的感受。Erik很想他，这意味着什么不是吗？Charles希望这意味着什么吗？

答案是如此明显，他无法欺骗自己。他当然希望这意味着什么，自从他们分手后，他每天都疯狂地想念Erik。

Erik放下了勺子，“我该走了。”

“不！”Charles开始摇头，然后为自己摇头时激起的疼痛打了个寒颤。他揉了揉太阳穴，道，“别走。我……我也很想你。”

Erik轻轻地吐了口气，“我不确定你是否……已经放下了。”

“放下你？”Charles的笑声中透出一丝苦涩，“我不认为我放下你了。”然后他忽然想到了一个问题，他偷偷地看了看Erik，“那你呢？”

“我在这里，不是吗？”

“嗯……” _你没有，_ Charles想说。过去的 _四个月里，你都不在我身边_ 。

Erik的眼神软了下来，“不，自从……嗯，就没有别人了。”

Charles不知道自己有多害怕不同的答案，直到Erik说出这句话。解脱的感觉如此强烈，传遍了他的全身，他觉得自己也随之有些虚弱。他在自己说出一些愚蠢的话例如我还爱着你，你知道吗之前，强迫自己拿起了勺子，开始喝汤。

他们默默地吃了几分钟。汤很好喝，正如预期的那样。它一直是Charles的最爱，尽管Erik从未做过Charles不喜欢的饭菜。这感觉像回到了过去——Erik为他们做晚餐，Erik在他偏头痛后照顾他，Erik只是……在那里。这会发展出什么吗？Charles想，或者这只是一个……橄榄枝？为了了结？

Charles在几分钟内吃完了他那一碗。他的心灵感应让他拥有天生旺盛的食欲，偏头痛总是让他比平时更加饥饿。不过他几秒钟都没有起身，只是坐着看着Erik吃东西，描摹着他脸上那些熟悉的线条。他发现自己已经不太记得Erik把他赶出去的那个晚上他们在吵什么了。

“再吃点吧。”Erik说，“我知道你还很饿。”

“是的。”

Charles又把他的碗装满了，然后坐了下来。他拿起他的勺子，搅拌了一会儿肉汤，然后看向了Erik。他试探性地问道：“工作怎么样？”

“和以前一样。学校怎么样？”

“一样。” Charles看着碗里冒出的蒸汽，“我就要开始申请住院医师了。”

“你还想着做内科吗？”

“是啊。”

“那很好。它适合你。”

“我在想我将来想做ICU的工作。住院实习之后。”

Erik点了点头。“这也适合你。”

他们又沉默了。Charles咬着嘴唇，试图想出一些话来。奇怪的是，他们曾经和彼此在一起的都感觉很舒服，现在却觉得很尴尬。事情已经改变了那么多吗？还有可能回到过去吗？

“Erik？”

“嗯？”

“我只是……”Charles停止搅拌他的汤，让自己抬起头来。“我只是想说对不起。上次我们见面的时候，我说了很多不该说的愚蠢、残忍的话。我很抱歉。”

Erik也停止了搅拌汤。“我也很抱歉，不是只有你一个人说了一些言不由衷的事情。”

_来了，_ Charles想，他深吸了一口气，道，“我真的很想你。我每天都在想你。我希望我们从来没有分手。”

他的心现在每分钟跳动一英里。他努力不说别的话，给Erik时间来回应。

“我也希望我们从来没有分手。”Erik停顿了一下说，“让事情以那种方式结束是个错误，主要是我的错。我应该打电话的。我想过要打电话。”

“我也想过。”Charles脱口而出，“但你当时很生气，我以为——我以为你不希望我打电话。我以为你再也不想听到我的声音了。”

Erik微微向前倾了倾身子，Charles不认为他误解了他所看到的敞开心扉和一线希望，“你今天打电话过来了。”

“我打了。而你放下一切过来帮我，你还给我做了晚饭。”

“我是想做出一个……隆重的姿态。我想，算是吧。”

Charles笑了起来，“嗯，它成功了。”

Erik也笑了，“很好。”

“你觉得……”Charles不得不停下来整理一下思绪。上百种不同的东西涌入他的脑海：幸福、解脱和试探性的希望，还有更多的问题，一大堆问题。他花了几秒钟才挑出最重要的一个，“我们可以再试一次吗？我们？”

Erik连半秒钟都没有犹豫，他的笑容扩大了，他说：“我会很乐意的。”

Charles能感觉到自己的笑容开始有了兴致，“你今晚想留下来过夜吗？不是为了……我们可以慢慢来，当然，只是你能过来就好了。”

“你只是想有人在身边给你做头皮按摩而已。”Erik揶揄道。

Charles笑了起来。“被你说中啦。而且我也会用你身体的温度来暖身子，别忘了这一点。”

“我不会的。”Erik凝视了他很久，眼神柔和，充满了满足和爱意。那是Charles从未想过会再见到的眼神，它让他充满了一股暖意，就像在寒冷已久的炉膛里，一团火在熊熊燃烧。

“吃吧。”Erik最后说，“还有很多。”

Charles吃完了那一碗，然后又吃了一碗，接着他洗了碗，而Erik则把剩下的饭菜收拾好。做完这些后，Charles带头回到了自己的卧室。当Erik开始在床上坐下来时，Charles说：“等等。”

他能感觉到Erik的眼睛在盯着他，他走到梳妆台前，拉开底部的抽屉，拿出一条运动裤和一件T恤。“这可能比你的牛仔裤更舒服。”他说，然后把它们拿了出来。

“你留着我的抽屉。”Erik慢慢地说，从他手里接过衣服。

“是啊。" 他强忍着自嘲的笑意。“我想我是在逃避现实。”

过了一会儿，Erik也轻轻地笑了起来。“我也是。你留在我家的东西我都还留着呢。我本来想让你来取的，但是……”

“至少下次去你那里的时候，我还会有牙刷。”Charles大胆地说。

Erik笑了笑，“是的。”

Charles拿起睡衣，去卫生间解手、刷牙、换衣服。等他回来的时候，Erik也换好了衣服，坐在了床的左侧——他这边。

这一幕让Charles充满了幸福感，他能感觉到幸福感溢满了他的盾牌，他爬上了床，钻进了Erik的身边。Erik用手搂着他的肩膀把他拽得更近，几秒钟后，转头在Charles的太阳穴上短暂地吻了一下。

“我真他妈的想你。”Charles对着他的脖子喃喃道，“我们再也不要这样做了。”

Erik的手臂紧紧地搂着他，“一言为定。”

片刻之后，Erik的手指开始轻轻地抚摸Charles的头发。Charles眼睛渐渐闭上，轻轻地叹了口气，靠在Erik的爱抚上，享受着每一秒钟的时光。头部的疼痛已经退去，变成了钝痛，而现在几乎感觉不到。有Erik在这里，这样抱着他，足以让它不至于发作。

“睡一觉吧。"Erik喃喃地说，“你累了——我能感觉到。”

“嗯。" Charles用手搂住他的腰，紧紧地搂着他。“你明天有工作吗？”

“是啊，我七点前必须到。你有课吗？”

“没什么强制性的。你走之前能叫醒我吗？”

“你要在七点之前心甘情愿地起床？你是谁，你把真正的Charles怎么了？”

Charles笑了，“我只是想跟我的男朋友说声早安，祝他今天过得愉快。”他尽量随意地说。“这样可以吗？”

Erik沉默了一会儿。按着他们这么近的距离，Charles不用尝试就能窥见他表面的想法——他能看到Erik在 _男朋友_ 这个词上的惊讶火花，随之而来的就是高兴。

“是的，”他说，拨了拨Charles的头发，“那很好。”

Erik舒适熟悉的心思如此之近，他的手指穿过Charles的头发，没过多久，Charles就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

他沉沉睡去，并且没有做梦。十个小时以后，他醒了过来，整个公寓里弥漫着咖啡的美味香气。他闭着眼睛，伸出自己的心灵感应，在厨房里找到了Erik，低声试探性地说了一句， _早上好。_

他感受到了Erik的惊讶，然后是安静的幸福。 _你早上好。_ 我本来想完泡咖啡后再来叫你起床的。

_之后再来叫我。我不会早一秒下床的。_

Erik深情的笑意暖暖地冲刷着他。过了一会儿，Charles收回了自己的思维，就躺在那里盯着天花板，像个傻瓜一样笑着。

只过了几秒钟，他就决定等不及了，把被子往后一扔。踱下走廊，他溜进厨房，贴着Erik的背，从后面抱住了他。

“早上好。”他对着Erik的肩膀道，“一个正式的早上好。”

Erik笑了，“你也早安，喝咖啡吗？”

“是的谢谢。”

Erik俯身从水槽旁的柜子里又取来一个杯子。放下之后，他把Charles从身后拽出来，给了他一个吻，缓慢而甜蜜。

吻他的感觉比Charles记忆中的还要好。

“去坐下吧。”他们分开后，Erik说。“我也做一些吐司。如果你这里还有没有发霉的面包的话。”

Charles笑了起来，“我肯定我有。在某个地方。”

他在厨房的餐桌旁坐下来，把头靠在手边，看着Erik给他们做早餐。他没有意识到自己有多想念这些清晨在一起的时光，分享一个空间，互相陪伴。现在，他又拥有了它，他知道他永远不能再失去它。这次他要尽他的努力让它成功。

“什么？” Erik挑眉看向他，说道。

“嗯？”

“你在笑。”

他知道自己在笑。他停不下来。“也许我很高兴。”

“你是吗？”

“是的。” Charles明朗地笑了，“是的，绝对是。”


End file.
